


Pani z Obrazu

by Ninqe



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: AU, Angst, non-canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Krótko o czasem niewygodnych dziecięcych pytaniach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publikowane na ff.net pod nickiem "Ninqeaiwe"

-Tatusiu, opowiedz mi coś!  
Dziewczynka ma niecałe trzy lata i właściwie powinna już spać, ale przecież żaden ojciec nie potrafi odmówić swojej małej księżniczce.   
I Will nie jest tu wyjątkiem. Sadza sobie dziecko na kolanach, przeczesuje krótkie, brązowe kędziorki i opowiada.   
Na kominku, tuż obok, stoi nieduży portrecik, na wpół ukryty za dziecinnym obrazkiem przedstawiającym rodzinę; trzy patykowate postaci, w tym jedną z odrobinę koślawym łukiem w garści, czarno-biały pies i nieporadnie nakreślony siwy konik.  
A Will zupełnie nie jest przygotowany, kiedy dziecko pyta, kim jest pani z obrazu.  
\- Idź już spać, kochanie. Mama będzie zła, jeśli się dowie, że tak długo siedzieliśmy.

***

Dziewczynka ma pięć lat i jej brązowe włosy trochę się wyprostowały.  
\- Wujku Horace, co to za pani na tym obrazku?  
Horace, a od kilku lat już Jego Wysokość król Horace, nieznacznie zaciska usta.   
\- Idź pobaw się z Maddie, kochanie. Może weźmiecie Ebony na spacer?

Dziewczynka spuszcza główkę i odchodzi kopiąc po drodze niewidoczne kamyki.

***

Kobieta o łagodnym uśmiechu kończy splatać w warkocz jasnobrązowe włosy ośmiolatki.   
-Mamo, kto to jest? - pyta dziewczynka wskazując na niemal niewidoczny portret na kominku.  
Kobieta krzywi się delikatnie i zastawia portret skandyjskim pejzażem.  
\- Chodź kochanie, pomożesz mi w kuchni. Tata z pewnością wróci głodny.

***

\- Dziadku, kogo przedstawia ten portret? - pyta dziesięciolatka, pewna zwycięstwa, bo w końcu ukochany dziadek nigdy nie potrafił niczego jej odmówić.   
Czarne oczy Halta ciemnieją jeszcze bardziej, a przez przeorane zmarszczkami oblicze przemyka cień.   
\- A jak radzisz sobie w szkole, kochanie?  
Dziewczynka zupełnie nie rozumie, dlaczego nikt nie słyszy, kiedy pyta o panią z obrazu.

***

-Wujku, kto tu jest namalowany? - dwunastolatka jest zdeterminowana, by w końcu uzyskać odpowiedź.   
Gilan, Komendant Korpusu Zwiadowców, na sekundę zamyka oczy, odpędzając bolesne wspomnienia. W ostatnich latach zdążył  wyćwiczyć to do perfekcji.   
-Słyszałem, że uczysz się walczyć, kochanie. Co ty na to, żebym pokazał ci kilka przydatnych sztuczek?  
Dziewczynka tylko wzdycha.

***

Czternastolatka powoli traci nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek rozwikła tajemnicę portretu.   
-Babciu, czy znałaś panią z tego portretu?  
\- Skąd taki pomysł, kochanie? - uśmiecha się Lady Pauline. I tylko lata pracy w służbach dyplomatycznych sprawiają, że na jej twarzy nie odbija się nigdy nie wygasła żałoba.  
-Ma na sobie strój kurierki. Dlatego pomyślałam, że mogłyście się kiedyś spotkać. A zatem?   
\- Swoją drogą, doszły mnie słuchy, że ty też chcesz zostać kurierką...  
\- Tak, ale tata się nie zgadza. Mówi, że nie pozwoli mi się narażać.  
\- Twój tata ma sporo racji, kochanie... Praca w służbach dyplomatycznych nie należy do bezpiecznych...   
Twarz Lady Pauline ściąga się na moment, jednak dziewczyna nie zauważa tego, zbyt zajęta wywracaniem oczami.

***

\- Maddie?  
-Co?  
\- A ty wiesz coś o tej kobiecie z obrazu?  
\- Nie, pojęcia nie mam, kto to może być. A czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo pytam o nią i pytam, a wszyscy jakby głuchli, gdy tylko wspomnę o tym portrecie.   
\- To na twoim miejscu, przestałabym pytać. I tak nikt ci nie odpowie. To wszystko wygląda tak, jakby bardzo nie chcieli pamiętać.   
\- Może i masz rację... Swoją drogą, muszę ci  coś ważnego powiedzieć...  
Chwilę później chichot szesnastolatek ostatecznie przegania wspomnienie o tajemniczej pani z obrazu.

***

Na kominku stoi nieduży portret, na wpół ukryty za skandyjskim pejzażem. A na tym portrecie, złotowłosa kurierka o jasnych, niebieskich oczach, z uśmiechem na wieki namalowanym na twarzy, w milczeniu obserwuje, jak wokół toczy się życie, które miało być jej.

 

 


End file.
